


Lemon to a Knife Fight

by Lothiriel84



Series: It's No Good [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Swearing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I push and you tend to shoveI give in and you don't give upI'm not getting out of here this timeI brought a lemon to a knife fight





	Lemon to a Knife Fight

“Hey, I know you’ve had a bad day, but you don’t have to take it out on us,” Tom protested once more, and he had to physically restrain himself from punching him on the nose.

“That’s the fucking understatement of the year,” he hissed back, clenching his fists to prevent himself from resorting to violence just yet. “I’ve been out there all day, working to fix those fucking turbines – again – and I come back to find you two lying around, fondling each in the manner of those disgusting savages out there.”

“It was nothing like that,” Tom replied, somewhat indignantly. “We were just huddling together for warmth. You know how cold it gets down here when the heating isn’t working.”

“Stop wasting your breath, Tom,” Dave cut in out of the blue, stepping between the two of them. “You can’t reason with him when he’s like that.”

He paused, momentarily taken aback. “I beg your pardon?”

“Stop it. You’re being a dick, and you know it. We’ll talk again tomorrow, when you’ve had the chance to calm down.”

“Fine,” he spat, glaring daggers at each of them in turn. “You can stay here and rut on the floor all night for all I care. I’m going to my room.”

“Oh, for the love of,” Dave huffed, grabbing him by the front of his faded sweatshirt, and tugging him down to his own level.

David’s brain stuttered to a sudden stop, as if refusing to process what was happening. There was no way he was being – kissed – by Dave of all people, let alone – enjoying it?

That was it, he supposed; he had finally gone mad. He’d always known it would happen, he just hadn’t been expecting it to be so soon. He pushed himself to an upright position, struggled to hold on to his righteous anger.

“What on earth was that?”

“Just proving my point,” Dave smirked, entirely too smug for his liking. “You’re being a jealous prick, that’s all.”

He shook his head in a mix of disbelief and genuine bewilderment. “That’s – that’s the most outrageous assumption I’ve ever heard.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true,” Dave shrugged, calmly strolled away to his own room.

David stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes, his brain still unable to make head nor tail of their exchange. Had Dave just – well.

“Oh, come on, man, don’t make me spell it out for you,” Tom rolled his eyes, unmistakably amused at how Dave had somehow got the upper hand for once.

“I’ll deal with you later,” he announced with all the dignity he could muster, then he all but stalked towards Dave’s room.


End file.
